


What Really Happens In The Bathroom

by Half_empty



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Bottom Thanasi, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Newcombe Medal, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_empty/pseuds/Half_empty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanasi is a little jealous of his mate Nick but at the same time has a massive crush on him. He goes into the bathroom to release that frustration but didn't plan on Nick walking in on him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Really Happens In The Bathroom

Thanasi was in the bathroom when Nick came in. He wouldn't have minded any other time but this time he was in the bathroom having a wank. And not just any random wank, because he was moaning out Nick's name. Thanasi was in one of the cubicles while pumping his hand up and down, moaning " _Nick_ " when he heard the door of the bathroom open. And the worst part was that he wasn't being particularly quiet. In fact, he was being quite loud. His breath hitched and he froze...

Nick had had a great dinner with everyone and was happy to have won the medal but was a bit worried when Thanasi left for the bathroom and hadn't come back after 10 minutes. So like any other best friend he went to check it out. But he never expected to walk in and hear his name being moaned. 

As soon as he stepped into the bathroom the deep breaths immediately stopped. He was confused but he was determined to find out what was going on. 

"Hello?" he took another step into the bathroom approaching the sinks. He moved very carefully trying not to make too much noise.

"Who's there?" no reply once again. He couldn't even hear anyone breathing. Thanasi was trying his hardest to hold his breath. He wasn't 100% sure who it was but when he heard his voice he was absolutely sure it was Nick. Thanasi had had a crush on his fellow team mate for a while now. He always admired his talent and his loyalty as a friend. Yes, he was a little jealous at times when Nick beat the world number 1 and he didn't or how he had just won the Newcombe medal. But that's what made him even more attracted to him. Thanasi never even dreamed about telling Nick about his feelings. Nick wasn't into guys and he was more than a big shot with the ladies. No one knew about Thanasi being gay. They all thought he was a normal young man into girls. But he wasn't. And now he's in the worst situation ever. He wanted to answer Nick but he obviously couldn't. All he did was stay quiet and pray to god that Nick will just leave. But that didn't happen.

Nick was done with the questions, he was done playing hide and seek games. He bent down on the ground and looked under all the cubicles. Nothing. Thanasi was now rolled up into a ball, knees to his chest while sitting on top of the toilet. He had obviously zipped up his pants but that didn't hide his massive erection. Nick isn't a dumb guy so he looked at the doors. All of them said "vacant" but there was one that said "occupied". Bingo. 

Nick walked up to that door and stopped right in front. 

"You can come out now, or I'm going to break the door down" Nick threatened. Thanasi wanted to laugh. He wanted to laugh and scoff because Nick was so full of himself he actually thought he was a ninja or assassin or cop that he could break a door down. But this was a cubicle door. Not a normal door and he was pretty certain Nick could brake it down. So instead of laughing he swallowed. Thanasi quickly reached over and undid the lock but didn't get time to actually get off the toilet because Nick smashed into the small cubicle and landed on top of scared Thanasi. Nick's arm where on both sides of Thanasi's head leaving him no room to move. 

"Thanasi?. What the hell are you doing?" Nick looked at Thanasi and he realised their faces were a couple of centimetres apart. All Thanasi did was smile awkwardly.

"Um what, what d-do you think I'm d-doing?" Thanasi chocked out. "I was uh taking a piss and I heard someone say they'll brake the door down so I just huddled here"

Nick frowned. "I heard my name. Someone moaned it"

"Nah I don't know then. Wasn't me mate" Thanasi lied. "Sure there's no one else in here?"

 "Yeah I'm sure" Nick looked down at Thanasi's crotch and raised an eyebrow while looking back at Thanasi's face. Thanasi was redder than a tomato. He could feel his cheeks burning up. 

"Uh..." was all he could say.

"What's this?" Nick said with a smirk. Thanasi swallowed hard again.

"N-nothing" Thanasi tried to get Nick off him but Nick grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the wall behind him. "It's nothing. I was just uh nothing. Now get off me" Thanasi once again tried to get out of Nick's grip but he was too strong and Thanasi had never felt weaker in his life. He felt as if he was a little helpless ant and Nick was a big and strong dragon. It sucked. 

"Right. Like that's gonna happen" Nick's smirk grew wider and full of evil intentions. "I know what you where doing little kokki" 

"Y-you do?" Thanasi stuttered. 

"Mmmmhhhh yes I do" Nick moved his face closer to Thanasi's. His mouth was on his ear. Thanasi could feel his breath, it sent shivers down his back. "You. Are a naughty naughty boy Thanasi" Nick whispered into his ear. And his words weren't helping with his erection. 

"You know what naughty boys get?" Nick asked leaning back to face Thanasi. All he could do was shake his head no.

"They get punished" Nick reached down with one of his hand and placed it on top of Thanasi's boner. At that Thanasi couldn't take it anymore. He let out a moan and arched his back. But that didn't help because that movement made him have more contact with Nick's hand and he moaned again, loudly. 

"Shhhhh" Nick removed his hand and placed on Thanasi's mouth. Thanasi frowned and pouted. "You don't want someone hearing us do you?" 

"No" Thanasi answered. Nick smiled and starred at Thanasi. Suddenly he leaned in and placed his lips onto Thanasi's. Thanasi was shocked and pulled back from the surprise. Nick's grip on his wrist loosened and he leaned back a hurt look on his face. 

"No no I didn't mean it that way" Thanasi says hastily. "I, I love you" Thanasi leans in and kisses Nick. Nick doesn't waste any time and wraps his arms around Thanasi. He takes his jacket off and soon they're both naked in a bathroom cubicle. Thanasi is bent over and Nick is pounding into him. 

 

 

They both came out of the bathrooms with wrinkled clothes and red faces, ties undone. They were in the bathroom a good 40 minutes but no one seemed to notice.  **  
**

"Phew" Thanasi says to himself. They both sit back down in their seats as if nothing had ever happened. As if Thanasi didn't almost have a heart attack or piss his pants or have the greatest day of his life. Nothing at all. He recives a napkin that Nick handed him. He puts it on his lap under the table and unfolds it. "And I you" is what it says. The grin on Thanasi's face was there for the whole night. 

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah. I was really bored and I love these 2 and there's like barely any fanfics about them so I thought why not. Anyway hope you enjoyed it


End file.
